


Of Gold

by LadyDamaris



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDamaris/pseuds/LadyDamaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth is confused by something his wife calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gold

Light poured steadily into the room as the bright disc of the sun climbed over the horizon, its rays peeking past scarlet drapes that framed the window. A rich, warm glow filled the space, illuminating two figures on the bed.

Sarah was propped onto her side as she studied her husband. The slumbering king was unaware of the delicate hand that lifted to hover over his face. That is, until a finger swept gingerly over his ethereal brow, the simple action bringing his consciousness to life though his eyes remained lidded. Jareth smiled, bare chest rising as he inhaled deeply.

"Time to get up, Goblin King," Sarah chimed quietly, fingers moving to curl about a blond wisp of hair, giving it a gentle tug. "It's time for breakfast."

The promise of food only elicited minimal stirring; it was becoming clear the fae had no intention of leaving the warmth and comfort of their bed. As such, Sarah placed her hand against his ribcage, attempting with a little more force to rouse the king and found the effort akin to trying to budge a boulder.

This only made Jareth's smile grow, his lips framing uneven teeth for a brief couple of seconds before he trained his expression calm once more. Sarah recognized this as an attempt to rile her and a spark of challenge flashed within her pale green eyes as she resolved to not give him that satisfaction.

"Well, I'm not waiting for you," she intoned, pushing herself up some more.

It was only then Jareth allowed his eyes to open, sitting up and quickly seizing his queen before she could make much progress.

"Hey!" Sarah called out in her best indignant tone, though melodic laughter to follow gave her away.

"Where do you think you're going?" the king asked, a victorious smirk firmly in place as his arms wound about her, impeding her escape.

"I told you," she struggled a bit in vain, a puff of breath leaving her lips to fend off a dark lock of hair that invaded her field of vision. "Breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

For an answer Jareth fell slowly onto his back once more, his captive queen forced to join him.

"I'd much rather nibble you," he declared, not giving Sarah much time to react before his teeth enclosed about an earlobe.

"Jareth!" A laughed was coaxed again from her but this time from the tickling sensation his teeth and lips exacted against the sensitive flesh. More struggling ensued which only caused the arms about her middle to tighten playfully.

Placing her hands against his chest with a push caused Jareth to finally release her ear, his sharp gaze very much amused as it locked with Sarah's whose sparkled as she attempted – without success – to give him a hard look.

A moment passed before she was sure she'd be able to speak again without a laugh interrupting her words.

"Honestly, sometimes you say the most cornball things."

Jareth blinked slowly, pretending not to notice as she still wriggled for an escape that didn't appear to be coming anytime soon.

"...Cornball?" he repeated finally, a brow lifting incredulously. "What, pray tell, is a cornball?"

The genuine confusion in her husband's expression prompted a giggle from the woman who then went slack, realizing at last that any efforts to get away were futile. His arms loosened a bit as her gentle weight relaxed atop him.

Jareth watched, entertained though he still waited expectantly for an answer.

"A cornball is like a cheeseball," she explained, the answer only causing the king's expression to grow even more bewildered. As a result, she struggled to maintain her composure, flushed cheeks indicating the suppressing of more laughter.

"Sarah, you aren't making a scrap of sense," Jareth replied, pursing his lips though he looked amused nonetheless. "However," he continued, "considering your current state of undress, I'm willing to forgive you."

At this, Jareth allowed his eyes to rake the smooth skin pressed against his own before his gaze lifted, mischievous laughter in his throat as he took in her expression of faux shock.

Pressing her lips together Sarah lifted her chin in the air with purpose. "That," she remarked matter-of-factly, "is exactly what a cheeseball would say."

Sticking her tongue out defiantly, the queen took the opportunity to get away, only catching a glimpse of her husband's surprised expression before attempting to flee.

The king was quicker, however, and in a flash had seized his Sarah once more. Trapping her against the sheets Jareth began tickling her unrelentingly, their resulting laughter ringing out into the quiet morning.


End file.
